


Study Partners

by Loraliah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yaoi, Yoosung x saeran, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: Saeran decides to give Yoosung a little help while he tries to study.~





	Study Partners

“For every answer you get right, I’ll give you a kiss.”

The smirk on the redhead’s face made the younger’s eyes widened and his face flush. He had been struggling with his homework to the point where he was wanting to just give up and go play LOLOL, like he always did by default. But the promise of something he wanted so much more gave him new found confidence.

“O-okay, Saeran,” he breathed, “deal.”

The smirk widened and he nodded in satisfaction. Despite his cold demeanor, he had wanted the best for his companion; and since being comforting was still foreign to him, he figured being bold and dominant would work in this situation. Thankfully, it had. He picked up the previously discarded pen and held it out to him.

“Well, get started Yoosung.”

He took the pen, brows furrowed in determination, and went about attacking the study guide. He read a question, holding up the paper slightly, his eyes darting from side to side. Saeran grinned to himself, enjoying the look on his face. He was about to go back to the book he had been reading when Yoosung made a triumphant ‘Ha!’ and held up his book, showing the answer from the back of the book matched the one he had marked on his paper.

Saeran glanced at the book, the paper, than at Yoosung, his face almost emotionless.

“You cheated.”

“ _What_!?”

Yoosung stood, pushing his chair back with the jolt. He slammed his hands on the table, his face red with annoyance. “That’s not fair! I just used that to check my answers and prove it was right! You owe me a kiss!”

Saeran had opened his book back up and was holding it with one hand, the other supporting his head as he rested his elbow in the table. He kept his eyes on the page he was reading while he said, “No proof. Since the answers are there, you could easily cheat. Sorry, no kisses after all.”

Yoosung fumed. His pout was extremely apparent, and Saeran tried his best to cast quick glances to catch it. He seemed to be looking around at his papers and books, as if proof he wasn’t cheating would just pop out at him. But, he knew the boy wasn’t cheating; he just wanted to have a little fun with him.

He was biting on the tip of his pen now, when he glanced at him again, the anger slowly seeping out of him and what looked like disappointment creeping in. Internally, he sighed, and with a slight roll of his eyes, he closed his book and picked up the one Yoosung was using. He looked up suddenly, curious.

“Gimme the answers you get and I’ll tell you if they’re actually right,” he mumbled, trying to sound detached; but he actually felt rather bad hurting the younger boy’s feelings, though he would never admit it. Yoosung brightened almost instantly, and Saeran wondered if he would regret this decision. The mischievous grin spreading on the blond’s face almost guaranteed he would.

“So-,” he drawled out, “if I _do_ get the answers right, do I get a kiss for each one?”

Oh. Oh this guy was trying to be slick now.

Saeran gave him a dark look mixed with a smirk, and it sent a chill up Yoosung’s spine.

“Maybe.”

His voice had gotten deeper suddenly and Yoosung swallowed the groan he wanted to let out at the sound. It was usually the tone he would use when rough foreplay was coming. Hard kisses and hair tugging and biting that almost drew blood…

The clearing of Saeran’s throat brought him back to the present and he blushed deeply, adjusting himself in his seat, as well as his jeans. Saeran motioned at his work, a slight look of annoyance on his face. Yoosung nodded and went about diligently working.

Apparently the question he was working must have been confusing or difficult for him, because he was staring at it for quite a while; such a while that Saeran was getting very antsy. He wanted to throw the book at Yoosung’s face, hoping it would make the answer just pop into his head. But he finally looked up and held the paper out, grinning.

He opened the book, looked over the answer, but didn’t even bother to actually check if it was right. He gave a growly “Correct” and rounded the table lightning fast, his mouth crashing hard onto Yoosung’s.

The boy swore he saw flashing lights with the force of the kiss, and his hands dug deep into red hair. The kisses were sloppy and needy, but he pulled away enough to breath, “It was just one answer, but your giving me so many kisses…”

“Shut the fuck up and take them dammit.”

He was definitely not going to fight that command. God, he loved when Saeran talked like that. While his hands were still tangled in hair, the other’s hands were working at the belt and top button of the boy’s jeans. Too distracted by the kissing, he gasped loudly when slightly cold fingers wrapped around his throbbing cock. He pumped him slowly, watching his mouth open in silent gasps at the feeling. He then bit his lip and pumped harder with enough force to make it hurt, eliciting a deliciously loud moan from him. He kept up the motion and continued kissing him to the point where he couldn’t breath, his arms trying to both push and pull him.

He could feel his cock stiffening more, precum oozing from his tip; he knew he was getting close. He pulled away from the kissing and kneeled behind his chair, leaning forward enough to continue his torture on the boy’s cock. He began to lean back harder in his chair, his mouth opening in another silent moan, and right as he was about to cum, Saeran grabbed his homework sheet and held it in front of his cock.

His eyes widened and he tried to hold back, trying to push the papers away, but it was too late; he cried out Saeran’s name, his seed spilling all over his homework sheet. He slumped in the chair, his hands flying to his face.

“Why on Earth did you do that!?”

“What, I thought you liked getting hand jobs from me.”

The teasing was retorted with a glare. “You know exactly what I mean! I have to turn that in! Why did you do that, Saeran!?”

“Well, they are _biology_ papers. You’ll just have a real, _personal_ sample to show to your class.”

Saeran disappeared into his room just as books went flying at his door.


End file.
